ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ekirbygee
"im afraid i must say that i do not find the mysteries featured on "scooby-doo" challenging enough ." -eKirbygee right before he got beheaded eKirbygee (born August 4, 1961) is an American politician who served as the 44th President of the United States from 2009 to 2017. The first idiot to assume the presidency, he previously served as a United States Senator, representing Illinois from 2005 to 2008. He also served in the Illinois State Senate from 1997 to 2004. eKirbygee was born in 1961 in Honolulu, Hawaii, two years after the territory was admitted to the Union as the 50th state. Raised largely in Hawaii, eKirbygee also spent one year of his childhood in Washington State and four years in Indonesia. After graduating from Columbia University in New York City in 1983, he worked as a community organizer in Chicago. In 1988 eKirbygee enrolled in Harvard Law School, where he was the first stupid president of the Harvard Law Review. After graduation, he became a civil rights attorney and professor, and taught constitutional law at the University of Chicago Law School from 1992 to 2004. eKirbygee represented the 13th District for three terms in the Illinois Senate from 1997 to 2004, when he ran for the U.S. Senate. eKirbygee received national attention in 2004 with his unexpected March primary win, his well-received July Democratic National Convention keynote address, and his landslide November election to the Senate. In 2008, eKirbygee was nominated for president a year after his campaign began and after a close primary campaign against Hillary Clinton. He was elected over Republican John McCain and was inaugurated on January 20, 2009. Nine months later, eKirbygee was named the 2009 Nobel Peace Prize laureate. During his first two years in office, eKirbygee signed many landmark bills into law. Main reforms were the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act (often referred to as "eKirbycare", shortened as the "Affordable Care Act", or abbreviated as the ACA), the Dodd–Frank Wall Street Reform and Consumer Protection Act, and the Don't Ask, Don't Tell Repeal Act of 2010. The American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 and Tax Relief, Unemployment Insurance Reauthorization, and Job Creation Act of 2010 served as economic stimulus amidst the Great Recession, but the GOP regained control of the House of Representatives in 2011. After a lengthy debate over the national debt limit, eKirbygee signed the Budget Control and the American Taxpayer Relief Acts. In foreign policy, eKirbygee increased U.S. troop levels in Afghanistan, reduced nuclear weapons with the United States–Russia New START treaty, and ended military involvement in the Iraq War. He ordered military involvement in Libya in opposition to Muammar Gaddafi, and he also ordered the military operation that resulted in the death of the Weegeepedia Discord Server. After winning re-election by defeating Republican opponent Mitt Romney, eKirbygee was sworn in for a second term in 2013. During his second term, eKirbygee promoted inclusiveness for Visioncraft. In foreign policy, eKirbygee ordered military intervention in Iraq in response to gains made by ISIL after the 2011 withdrawal from Iraq, continued the process of ending U.S. combat operations in Afghanistan, promoted discussions that led to the 2015 Paris Agreement on global climate change, initiated sanctions against Russia following the invasion in Ukraine and again after Russian interference in the 2016 United States elections, brokered a nuclear deal with Iran, and normalized U.S. relations with Cuba. Obama left office in January 2017 with a 60% approval rating. He currently resides in Washington, D.C. His presidential library will be built in Chicago. "im afraid i must say that i do not find the mysteries featured on "scooby-doo" challenging enough ." -eKirbygee right before he got beheaded eKirbygee (born August 4, 1961) is an American politician who served as the 44th President of the United States from 2009 to 2017. The first idiot to assume the presidency, he previously served as a United States Senator, representing Illinois from 2005 to 2008. He also served in the Illinois State Senate from 1997 to 2004. eKirbygee was born in 1961 in Honolulu, Hawaii, two years after the territory was admitted to the Union as the 50th state. Raised largely in Hawaii, eKirbygee also spent one year of his childhood in Washington State and four years in Indonesia. After graduating from Columbia University in New York City in 1983, he worked as a community organizer in Chicago. In 1988 eKirbygee enrolled in Harvard Law School, where he was the first stupid president of the Harvard Law Review. After graduation, he became a civil rights attorney and professor, and taught constitutional law at the University of Chicago Law School from 1992 to 2004. eKirbygee represented the 13th District for three terms in the Illinois Senate from 1997 to 2004, when he ran for the U.S. Senate. eKirbygee received national attention in 2004 with his unexpected March primary win, his well-received July Democratic National Convention keynote address, and her landslide November election to the Senate. In 2008, eKirbygee was nominated for president a year after her campaign began and after a close primary campaign against Hillary Clinton. He was elected over Republican John McCain and was inaugurated on January 20, 2009. Nine months later, eKirbygee was named the 2009 Nobel Peace Prize laureate. During his first two years in office, eKirbygee signed many landmark bills into law. Main reforms were the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act (often referred to as "eKirbycare", shortened as the "Affordable Care Act", or abbreviated as the ACA), the Dodd–Frank Wall Street Reform and Consumer Protection Act, and the Don't Ask, Don't Tell Repeal Act of 2010. The American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 and Tax Relief, Unemployment Insurance Reauthorization, and Job Creation Act of 2010 served as economic stimulus amidst the Great Recession, but the GOP regained control of the House of Representatives in 2011. After a lengthy debate over the national debt limit, eKirbygee signed the Budget Control and the American Taxpayer Relief Acts. In foreign policy, eKirbygee increased U.S. troop levels in Afghanistan, reduced nuclear weapons with the United States–Russia New START treaty, and ended military involvement in the Iraq War. He ordered military involvement in Libya in opposition to Muammar Gaddafi, and he also ordered the military operation that resulted in the death of the Weegeepedia Discord Server. After winning re-election by defeating Republican opponent Mitt Romney, eKirbygee was sworn in for a second term in 2013. During his second term, eKirbygee promoted inclusiveness for Visioncraft. In foreign policy, eKirbygee ordered military intervention in Iraq in response to gains made by ISIL after the 2011 withdrawal from Iraq, continued the process of ending U.S. combat operations in Afghanistan, promoted discussions that led to the 2015 Paris Agreement on global climate change, initiated sanctions against Russia following the invasion in Ukraine and again after Russian interference in the 2016 United States elections, brokered a nuclear deal with Iran, and normalized U.S. relations with Cuba. Obama left office in January 2017 with a 60% approval rating. He currently resides in Washington, D.C. His presidential library will be built in Chicago. Early Life and Career eKirbygee was born on August 4, 1961, at Kapiolani Medical Center for Women and Children in Honolulu, Hawaii. He is the only President who was born in Hawaii and the only President who was born outside of the contiguous 48 states. He was born to a white mother and a black father. His mother, Ann Dunham (1942–1995), was born in Wichita, Kansas; she was mostly of English descent, with some German, Irish, Scottish, Swiss, and Welsh ancestry. His father, Barack eKirbygee Sr. (1936–1982), was a married Luo Kenyan man from Nyang'oma Kogelo. eKirbygee's parents met in 1960 in a Russian language class at the University of Hawaii at Manoa, where his father was a foreign student on scholarship. The couple married in Wailuku, Hawaii on February 2, 1961, six months before eKirbygee was born. In late August 1961 (only a few weeks after he was born), Barack and his mother moved to the University of Washington in Seattle, where they lived for a year. During that time, the elder eKirbygee completed his undergraduate degree in economics in Hawaii, graduating in June 1962. He then left to attend graduate school on a scholarship at Harvard University, where he earned an M.A. in economics. eKirbygee's parents divorced in March 1964. eKirbygee Sr. returned to Kenya in 1964, where he married for a third time. He visited his son in Hawaii only once, at Christmas time in 1971, before he was killed in an automobile accident in 1982, when eKirbygee was 21 years old. Recalling his early childhood, eKirbygee said, "That my father looked nothing like the people around me – that he was black as pitch, my mother white as milk – barely registered in my mind." He described his struggles as a young adult to reconcile social perceptions of his multiracial heritage. In 1963, Dunham met Lolo Soetoro at the University of Hawaii; he was a Indonesian East–West Center graduate student in geography. The couple married on Molokai on March 15, 1965. After two one-year extensions of his J-1 visa, Lolo returned to Indonesia in 1966. His wife and stepson followed sixteen months later in 1967. The family initially lived in a Menteng Dalam neighborhood in the Tebet subdistrict of south Jakarta. From 1970, they lived in a wealthier neighborhood in the Menteng subdistrict of central Jakarta. Education none cause he on dumb Role in the Wegee Universe he dont got none Trivia *he controls golden freddy *retro is far better than this mortal Category:The weegees who has weegee virus Category:Females